Dodo
"Bomber" Dodo (ボマーのドードー, Bomā no Dōdō) is a member of the Crimson Gang. He uses dynamite as his weapon. Appearence Dodo is a very imposing and brawny man, second only to Edward King. He is hairless, and always with his torso exposed, wearing only pants and shoes, and a sort of belt to transport several dynamite sticks. Similarly to Eagle, he has apparently white eyes, with no visible irides or pupils. The Crimson Gang's tattoo is on his left arm. He is also a smoker, often with a cigar in his mouth. Personality As a member of the infamous Crimson Gang, Dodo is a brutal fighter who openly delights in murder and destruction, and he is remorseless about it. However, he prefers fighting a worth opponent with his bare hands to use firearms, saying shooting is not as much satisfying, and has respect for those that manage to fright him, like his boss Edward King did. He even shows an affably side, as he praises Brad's ability as a warrior, never mocking him, just showing disappointment when the latter apparently fails his expectations. Dodo has a high resilience to pain, as he is unconcerned when he loses an eye in battle, and is rather brave, as he tries to face death with dignity, despite trembling in fear. History Five Points, N.Y. Dodo was seen with few more men of the gang outside the Five Points, where Hawk asked Edward if he is finished his work in the town. Together with the rest of the gang, they went toward St. Louis, since it was a place they can make some money. Abilene, Kansas Dodo then reaches Abilene, with the surviving members of Crimson Gang, and they slaughers most of the citizens, while Dodo destroys the bank with his explosive. They discover the cattle was just sold, but Parrot reports he know of a gold rush in Virginia City, in Montana, and so they leave. Virginia City, Montana They then reach an American Army's fort, who is facing a Sioux tribe attacks, as the white men are in their assigned territories. King helps the american soldiers to defeat the Indians, and forces the lieutenant to hire he and his men for their profits. Dodo notes one of the Sioux warrior, Black Horse, has survived the carnage and ask if they have to follow him, but King orders to leave him go, so they can enjoy the massacre a little more. The gang keeps hostage for a while another indian, Crazy Bear, before the latter manages to escape with a horse. However, this is another gang's trick, as Dodo has put a dynamite in the horse's bag, so Eagle can detonate it whith a bullet few later. Dodo then attacks Bart with a dynamite when the man is tr to reach the fort to confront Edward King, stopping Brad's assault. After having disarmed Brad, the two engage in a brutal fight with their bare hands, much to Dodo's fun. Firstly, Dodo, despite losing one eye, overpowers the Grim Reaper, even saying to be disappointed and apparently killing Brad with a dynamite. However, Brad survives and starts to counterattack with his knife, ultimately disabling all four Dodo's arms, making him powerless and helpless. Despite being frightened by Brad's ability, Dodo express his admiration for the opponent that had managed to scare him, something only Edward King succeeded before, having the only displeasure he won't see the battle between Brad and King. Brad then slices Dodo's throat, finishing him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male